Total Drama Island: Take 1!
by Dr. Magana
Summary: While Season 3 was in production, the producers were working on another project, without Chris!  A new season was being filmed on a new location, with a new cast, but due to a lawsuit it never aired.  Here is the hidden fourth season that was cancelled.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is it, my first fanfic . . . granted it is not finished yet, but enjoy! Ps: This is a rough draft, so please be kind in your reviews, i know there are mistakes.  
****PSS: This is not a self-insertion fic, you'll understand as you read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this series, no matter how much i wished i worked for them. **

Chapter 1: Leap of Fate and Stupidity

The scene opens up with the image of an island with two giant mountains overlooking a lake in the center. Near one of the beaches is a set of cabins with a mess hall, an outhouse, and a bathhouse nearby. A few feet away is a dock which has on it a camera crew and one scared looking intern. "What are we going to do," he said pacing back and forth on the dock. "The host isn't here yet and the show is about to start." "You idiot, the camera is on," replied the cameraman. The intern looked towards the camera and screams, "What do you mean it's on! What am I supposed to do?" "Just start us off." "No way man, I'm just an intern," he replied. "If you want your hours you'll do it." He sighs. "Fine." He straightens himself up and says, "Hello and welcome to our show. I'm David and you are watching—ah, screw it," he says crossing his arms, "look the host isn't here yet, and the show has to go on schedule, so I guess I have to take his place until he gets here." The sound of a boat horn is heard coming towards the dock. "Its look like our first contestant is here."

The boat approaches the dock and stops; Jeremy came flying off the boat on his skateboard and lands just a few feet in front of the intern. "Welcome Jeremy, and if I may add pretty sick moves there." "Thanks bro," he says giving David a high five. "Now if you would just wait over there as we await the other campers that would be awesome," he says pointing to the end of the dock. "Awesome," he simply replied.

David just sighed that's when he noticed another contestant walking down the dock. While he was approaching Nathaniel pulled down on his sleeves a bit and put on a smile. "Okay next up, Nathaniel. How's it going man?" "Eh, not bad." Nathaniel continues to walk by lugging his suitcases behind him, and then he stops to greet Jeremy. That's when the boat arrived again with the third contestant.

She was wearing a silk gown with a headband. She held out her arms and birds came and lifted her off the boat and onto the dock. "Nice to meet you my earth brother, I am Flo," she said to the so-called host in a mellow voice. "Welcome to the island. Where are your bags?" "I don't have any bags," she said, "mother nature will provide the clothes I need." "O . . . kay," said David since he couldn't think of any other response to top that. She walks by with her singing birds in tow.

Then another girl appeared who looked rather normal with a tan. "Yo dude what's up," she said. "Nothing much, Krystal," he says giving her a high five. She carries the bag she has around her shoulder over to the pile of luggage at the end of the dock. Jeremy walks up to her and says, "Hi, my name is Jeremy." "'Sup, my name is Krystal." He laughs a bit and says, "I like the way you talk, bra." She giggles and says, "I like the way you talk too, bro." David just rolled his eyes.

That's when a green cloud came onto the dock. David took one whiff and he started coughing, "Oh for the love of (cough) everything that's decent, (rough cough) what is that?" He shortly falls off camera. The other contestants are each slowly affected by the smell, even Flo's birds as they each cover their beak which makes them lose altitude and smack into the dock. Jeremy pinches his nose, Nathaniel covers his nose with his hands, Flo decides to recycle her dead bird friends as she uses them to cover her nose, and Krystal runs to the end of the dock and starts vomiting. "Is there a gas leak somewhere," asked Jeremy. The intern returns wearing a gas mask. "No," he said, "that's our next contestant." And true to his words there was someone standing on the dock surrounded by the green cloud. "Hey, man," says the smelliest kid in the world, Josh. "I see you still have the funky smell about you, dude. We know because your audition tape smells just like you," said David through his gas mask. He was just about to join the others when the intern stopped him. "No way dude- I mean, we feel for the health of the crew and for your fellow contestants that you wait in a specially designed bubble that we made just for you." He waves his hand and some of the camera crew brings out a giant bubble, Josh looked at it and said, "Awesome." He then eagerly jumps into it. The moment he does the green cloud disappears, and everyone then breaths in a good deal of clean air to clean out their sinuses.

That's when a dark looking kid with pale skin stepped off the boat. "Ah, our next contestant, Judeith," said the intern gesturing towards the dark one. Judeith sighed and said, "Is this where we're staying?" David nodded; Judeith sighed again and said, "I should've known better. This show is just like the last one. I knew it was bad idea to come, but my mom insisted I try something new, and then she pushed me onto the boat." He then solemnly walked towards the end of the dock to meet the other contestants. Nathanial ran up to him and said, "Hi my name is-." "Not interested," replied Judeith as he walked by him. David just flinched back a bit at the creepiness of Judeith. "Ok, if you are all done with the not-so-friendly introductions our next contestant has arrived."

"Hello everyone it's very nice to meet you," said Jacqueline. "Greetings Jacqueline, and welcome to the show," said the intern bowing a little. "You're too kind," she said as she walked by them. That's when she noticed a boy sitting in a giant bubble. Being the kind hearted person she was she waved at him. Josh was taken aback a bit at this gesture, but he blushed and waved back shyly. She giggled to herself and continued on down the dock.

"Next up is Brendon," announced David as another contestant appeared. "No need for applause, I'm just that good. And to the rest of you all, you might as well stay out of my way because I'm the best there is," he said walking down the dock with a smug look about him. Immediately Judeith labeled him as the enemy, and stared him down as he made his way to put up his luggage.

Next to show up was Diane, smiling as she met David. "It's so great to be here." "Ah, Diane, welcome to the show," said David. She giggled with excitement and ran off to meet the other contestants.

That when a guy with a pointy Mohawk came off the boat carrying a guitar on his back. "Hello there, Derrick." "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I heard it all before." He then lowers his head which causes one of the spikes to poke David in the eye. "Ah, darn that stings," screamed David as he covered his eye. As he joined the others the ones closest to him slowly took a few steps away from him to avoid any incidents like the one before.

"If my eye is still good then I think I see Jack coming." Down the dock a guy with very wide eyes and a crazy grin on his face was approaching. He laughed a little, tilted his head and said to no one in particular, "This is going to be so much fun. It's a good thing I brought my nuts with me." Everyone gasped. "My bag of nuts," he said gesturing to a large bag he was carrying. "I have all sorts of nuts in here," he said. Then the bag started moving and there was a scratching sound on the inside, and a squirrel jumped out looking completely terrified hugging itself, and dashed off. "Oh darn I lost a squirrel," said a rather sad looking Jack. Then just like a light switch the crazy grin was back on his face, and he made his way to join the others. David didn't say anything because he didn't want to say anything that would cause him to have a conversation with him.

"You all better get ready because Sam has arrived and I'm ready to get my party on," said a rather loud, and wide, girl. David was poking his ears saying, "I think my eardrums just went out. Ugh, just get over there," said the disgruntled intern as he reconsider his internship.

The boat pulled up carrying a rather tall kid. As he stood in front of David he was casting a bit of a shadow on him. "Oh, sweet giant ape of King Kong!—what I meant to say was you must be Kyle. It seems like you grew a few inches since your audition tape, dude," said David as he tired, but fail to regain his composure at the rather large height of Kyle. Being 7 and a half feet tall will do that to people you meet. Kyle just sighed, being used to this type of reaction and said, "It's cool I know." He then made his way to the others who just kept staring at him.

Another boy , looking rather cheerful, showed up next and said in a warm smile, that made all the girls giggle, "Hi my name is Travis and it's and great to be here." He then smiled again which had a shine to it. He then walked forward, deposited his luggage, and stood next to Diane, and smiled again which made her giggle. All the guys were just scowling at his act. "If you're done sponsoring the toothpaste company I have a show to run here," said David getting agitated with all the smiling.

"Next up we have Blaire," announced the mean-spirited intern as the next contestant appeared. She took a look around and said, "Ugh is this where we're going to be staying because if it is then I disapprove." She crossed her arms, and Judeith said, "It seems like somebody missed her pedicure this morning." "Shut up emo kid," she replied. Judeith then said, "I'll only tell you this once: I'm not emo, I'm just dark." "Whatever, that doesn't change a thing, I'm not staying here." She was about to leave when Derrick shouted, "Go ahead and leave, that just makes it one less opponent to worry about." "Shut up you wannabe rock star," she said. "I'm sorry to tell you this," said David, "but you can't leave. The contract you signed is binding. Meaning your stuck until you're voted off." "That's not fair," she said crossing her arms and joining the others. David just shook his head in disgust.

This time a mean looking girl stepped off the boat wearing her hair up in a pony tail, and a pair of glasses with sharp corners. She stared down the other contestants and scoffed. "I should have thought as much that the competition would be nothing more than a bunch of degenerates who would know nothing about proper attire," she said shaking her head. "Ah, the vixen of the competition," said the grinning intern, "everyone, say hello to Violet." She just shook her hair in an "I'm better than you" way and joined the others.

Everyone was busy staring down each other when all the guys' mouths dropped at the sight of the next contestant. She had long blonde hair, the bluest eyes, and a single piece slim red dress. She walked down the dock like it was a catwalk, and all the guys all started drooling a bit at her grace and beauty. David chuckled to himself and said, "And this is the lovely Rachel." She just pushed her hair back and gave an innocent look and said, "It's very nice to meet you all." She then put her hand to her forehead and said in a distress way, "Oh my, the trip has made me weary and I can't pick up my bags. Will one of you fine gentlemen help a poor defenseless girl like me?" All the guys, including the crew and Josh, who was still stuck in the bubble, rushed forward fighting over who got to carry her bags. All the girls just rolled their eyes. As the men scuffled over her make-up bag Violet approached Rachel. "So you're the famous Rachel I heard so much about from my parents," said Violet. Rachel put her hand to her chin as she tried to figure out who she was. She then said, "Ah, you're Violet, daughter of the famous art critics. I see the rumors about your attitude are true, but may I ask what someone like you would be doing on a show like this." "I should be asking you the same thing," said Violet. Rachel just smiled and said, "Do I need a reason to show off and get easy money while I'm at it." By now the fiasco with the luggage has been settled and the first aid has been handed out.

David rubbed the bruises he had on his face and said, "If we could get back on track now. Ow, our next contestant is Zack." Zack comes rushing down the dock and says, "Wohoo! It's so awesome to be here, bro." He then gave David a bear hug, with the size of his arms he could be a bear, and after he let go David had to pop his spine back in place. "Oh, this isn't my day," said the poor intern rubbing his back. Zack ran off to hug one of the other contestants, sadly it was Judeith. "Hugs….burn me . . . and crush my lungs," he said as he struggled to get loose from the "death hug." Zack lets go of Judeith who lands on the ground with a thud and he says, "Sorry, dude." Judeith points a finger at him and says, "Once I realign my spine, I'm going to misalign yours."

"Oh you're just overreacting," said David. Lucy then comes walking down the dock smiling. "Aha, Lucy how you've been; welcome to the show." "I'm so happy to be here. It's such a great honor to be here on this show like I'm just so wow right now. Hey is that seagull, my mother had a pet seagull once and it was like "squawk, squawk, squawk." Hahaha, that is so…" She then stopped and fell backwards. "Is she okay," asked Jacqueline. Lucy then jumps up and says, "Awesome, and oh by the way I suffer from a little thing called narcolepsy. (Snorts) it's so funny because I just fall asleep at any random time. Hahaha…" She then stopped again and fell over, again. David just turned to the other contestants and said, "Does any one mind carrying her off?" They looked around a bit before Derrick said, "Fine, whatever, I'll do it." He grabs her by the foot and starts dragging her down the dock, her head making a "thunk" sound every time they went over a plank.

Next up coming down the dock was a kid decked out in military attire. He stood in front of the intern, saluted, and said, "Private officer Oliver reporting for duty, sir!" "At ease their, solider," said David saluting back. He then marched to deposit his bags and stood at attention next to the other contestants. "I've got nothing to say," said Judeith. "Ditto on that, dude," said Jeremy.

"Next is the lovely Sherry," announced David as the next contestant appeared. She was a nice looking girl, but she did have a bit of a unibrow. "I can't believe I'm actually on this show. It's so awesome," she put oomph into that last part by pumping her arms up into the air. Gasp was taken by everyone at what they saw. "So that's what happened to Chewbacca after the Star Wars series ended," said Judeith gesturing to the hairy ropes coming down from Sherry's armpits. Sherry looked at her armpits and said, "My mom told me my entire life that natural beauty is better than fake beauty." Rachel giggled to herself and Violet rolled her eyes.

"Okay then if you will all just stay still now I'm going to take roll," David says as he holds up a clipboard. He then just glances at it and says, "Okay you're all here," he tosses it away, "if you'll excuse me I'm going to leave now, so… so long." "Wait," says Jacqueline, "You're not staying." "Are you nuts," he shouts throwing his arms up in the air, "there is no way I'm staying here. It's not worth it with what 'He' has in store for this place," he then eyes them, "or you." He then gently makes his way to the boat and jumps on waving to the campers saying as the boat drove away, "Good luck, and don't worry not _all _the interns were seriously messed up from the challenges, some of them got most of their motor skills back!" He waved one last time as the boat zoomed over the horizon leaving the contestants all alone on a deserted island.

"I move we vote Violet off the island," said Derrick. "Ditto that motion," said Judeith. "Ha-ha, very funny," replied Violet, "but what are we going to do without a host." That's when a lightning strikes over the horizon as another boat, followed by a black cloud, came creeping up to the dock. All the contestants stared as it came to a stop on the dock, then a giant lumbering man came stepping off the boat onto the dock causing it to creak under his weight. The contestants stared in disbelief at this giant as he stared each one of them down with one eye as the other slowly spun around. He then reached behind, the contestants flinch back in fear, and he pulls out a step ladder. He places it up against the boat, and that's when a rather short figure, with a bit of a hump, appeared on top of the boat. He was wearing a cloak that hid his body, and his face, showing only his lower jaw which was covered with wrinkles, and a few strand of white hair sticking out from the hood. The giant held out his hand to him, the short figure grabbed it, and slowly made his way down the steps. As soon as he was down on the dock the big man daintily picked up the stairs, pushed down on the boat causing it to sink to a level where he could just step on it, swung the boat with his arms, and zoomed away leaving the old man behind.

He just stood there wheezing leaning on his cane, while the contestants slowly tried to register what happened. "Hey guys," yells Derrick after the boat, "I think you left him on the wrong island." "This has to be a mistake. This guy can't be the host. He just can't be," explained Blaire. "He looks like he could kill over at any moment," said Jacqueline. "I think he just did," said Jeremy pointing out the fact the old guy hasn't moved an inch since he got on the dock, and he appeared to have stopped breathing. "I think somebody should go check for a pulse," said Diane with concern. "Don't look at me to do it," said Derrick crossing his arms. Everyone, except Derrick, took a step back leaving Derrick out in the blue. He looked around, surprised, and stared down the others. "You suck," he said to them. He just sighed and said, "Fine. I'll see if he kicked the bucket." He tiptoes over to him, and gently waves his hand over his face. "Ahhh," screamed the head as it shot up. "Ahhh," screamed everyone else while Lucy fainted, Zack jumps into Rachel's arms, and Nathaniel hugging the closest person to him, which was Judeith, in fear. The old one then starts coughing into his hand and says, "What's the big idea of waking me up during my power nap?" The others slowly start calming down, Zack smiles dumbly at Rachel, who then drops him, Judeith growls at Nathaniel who lets go, and Lucy remains asleep. The old guy eyes them. "Well?" Jacqueline steps forward, wanting to be the one to help calm the situation, and says, "We're sorry we just wanted to make sure that you were—well…how do I put this?" She played with her fingers as she tried to think of an answer. Derrick rolled his eyes and said, "What she's trying to say is that we wanted to make sure you weren't dead." He turns towards Derrick and says, "Oh, so what you're saying is since I'm so old, and I was in such a deep sleep, you presumed I was dead. Is that what you're saying?" He eyes Derrick waiting for a reply. "Well yeah," said Derrick calmly. He just nods and places his hands on the top of his cane, then in one swift movement he swings his cane at the back of Derrick's legs bringing them off the ground and sending Derrick to the ground. Derrick rubs his head while propped up on his elbows and says, "What was that for?" Then he bonked him on the head with his cane and said, "You young whipper snappers always think you know everything with your fancy hairs and clothing. Back in my day I had to make all my stuff from scratch straight from the goat." Derrick scoffs and says, "I bet you were around at the time of fire." Bonk.

The old man then straightens himself up and says, "Now, where are those free waffles I was promised." He looked around with a hopeful enthusiasm in his step; Krystal said, "Dude, aren't you the host, so aren't you supposed to be 'hosting' or something." His jaw fell, and he said, "Oh… that's today." He sighs. "Fine." He places his left arm behind his back and with his right hand grips the top of his cane. "Now listen up: since the host from last season was apparently busy, the producers called out for a replacement, and here I am. My friends call me "The Good Doctor", but you all can call me Dr. Magana if you like." He then bows. "Dr. Magana," questioned Violet raising an eyebrow. "What type of stupid name is that," said Derrick getting up, just to be knocked down again from another head collision from the cane. "Now as I was saying. I'm the host, so that means I make the rules here, and if you wish to stay on this island you better play by them. Oh that reminds me." He reaches into his cloak and pulls out a letter. He then reaches another hand into his cloak and pulls out a pair of reading glasses putting them on. He opens it and reads. "'Greetings campers/contestants, I'm pleased to welcome you to the show, but due to some unforeseen circumstance we had to move the location of the show to a brand new location. Welcome to beautiful Camp Cappapon!'" "What," said the contestants as they started shouting their complaints. "'Though we know that this may displease some of you, but to make up for it, we were able to increase the prize money," everyone fell quiet, "'that's right now the grand prize is $500,000.'" Everyone gasped at that as they wrapped their minds around the many uses for $500,000. "'We assure you this is the only change made. As done in the previous season, the outhouse will remain as the place for the confessional. Again, we encourage you all to use the confessional as much as possible. Good luck and we wish you the best. Signed, The Producers.'" Dr. Magana (D.M. for short) said, "Now that's all over and done with. I say it's about time for some lunch." All the contestants said their approval of the idea, and then D.M. said, "Okay then; if you want lunch it'll be ready in a little while. Until then, why don't you all go get settle in then. As for me," he reaches into his cloak and pulls out a top hat and a bouquet of flowers, "I have a date to go find." He then whistles as he walks down the dock and into the forest. "Um, should we go after him," questioned Jacqueline. "Nah, the dude looked like he knew what he was doing," said Krystal. "I give the guy five minutes until he kicks the bucket," said Judeith. "I say ten," said Jack. "I have ten on twenty," said Kyle.

The contestants had left the dock carrying their luggage entering the main area of the camp grounds. There were two cabins, each with two doors that led to two separate sections of the cabin. "We're not going co-ed, are we," questioned Blaire. "Not if you want to," said Derrick closing the distance between him and her. Needless to say Blaire racked Derrick. He groaned and fell to the ground.

_Confessional: _Derrick

I know she digs me. She can't refuse the Mohawk. The others though look so weak, if it wasn't for $500,000 I wouldn't be seen anywhere near these losers. Once I get that cash me and my band are set.

_Confessional:_ Blaire

I'm so going to sue somebody. I'm not going to stay in a dump that's not even fit for the combs in my collection. But, since it's for big bucks, I guess I can stand it. But if I see a rat I'm going to freak.

_Confessional: _Diane

I'm so excited to be here. I was a huge fan of the last seasons, and when I heard about this I just had to try out. Sure the other contestants are sort of on the weird side, but some of them seem rather nice.

_Confessional: _Judeith

Just a few minutes here and I already hate everyone. We have the triple threat which consists of daddy's girl, Blaire, the one with a mouth, Violet, and the one who is hot, Rachel. This is going to be "so" awesome. (Sigh) I hate this.

After the incident, everyone just decided to split up the sides—boys get one cabin, girls get the other. Violets, Rachel, Blaire were busy putting their stuff up on their bunks, when Sherry entered their side of the cabin. "Hi," she said and laughed. The three stared her down as she came in and placed her stuff down on one of the empty bunks.

_Confessional:_ Violet

Okay, it's not that I hate Sherry it's just her idea of beauty is so overrated. I mean seriously have you seen her armpits. (Shudders) I'm afraid of what her back looks like. (Grabs mouth as her face turns green)

At the other cabin, Kyle was conversing with Brendon as they approached the entrance to one of the sides of the cabin, when his head hit the top of the cabin doorway sending him crashing to the ground. Judeith just stepped on, not over, Kyle causing him to twitch in pain as Judeith entered the cabin followed slowly by Jack. Inside the cabin, Jack jumped onto one of the top bunks, and Judeith picked the farthest bunk in the corner of the cabin. Brendon came in dragging Kyle by the leg. "Isn't this so awesome," yelled Zack as he came rushing into the cabin. Judeith shuddered in disgust at Zack's attitude. "Why are you like that," shouted Judeith at Zack. "Uh, I'm training for when I go to college so I can get into a fraternity, duh." Judeith just sort of had a blank expression on his face as he thought over what he just said.

_Confessional: _Judeith

I have seen the abyss of stupidity, and its name is Zack.

_Confessional: _Zack

What? I don't see what the problem is. I mean sure, I'm still in high school, but you're never too young to start practicing on how to be a genuine one-hundred percent frat-boy. Woohoo!

Zack opened up his bag and pulled out a soda can. "Wanna see a trick I'm working on?" Judeith said no, but the others said yes. He then opened the can chugged the entire soda in one gulp, wooted, and crushed the can against his head. His eye twitched for a bit, and then he fell over and was out cold. "Well he said he was working on it," said Travis. "I could do that," said Brendon. "Really," questioned Judeith, "prove it." "I'm not thirsty right now," replied Brendon. "Mm-hm," said Judeith. Josh was currently situated on the outside of the cabin. He looked up sadly at his friends and said, "Do you think you can let me out?" Their faces took on a "no way" look; Josh sighed sadly, and that's when he saw Jacqueline walking up to him. He stood up trying to find a way to get in a cool position. He then just decided to lean on the side of the bubble, and Jacqueline came up to him and said, "Hello. It's very nice to meet you, my name is Jacqueline. What's yours?" He then smiled coolly and said, "Josh." She giggled and said, "I hope I'm not being rude by saying this, but why are you in a bubble?" Josh scoffed and said, "I'm in here because of my smell. You see I'm going for a world record. I'm going for the longest time without taking a bath, I'm up to 6 months." "Ooo," said Jacqueline quite intrigued, "well I hope we can become friends then Josh." She then turns away from him, says goodbye, and walks away. "Smooth move, dude," said Jeremy from the doorway of the cabin. "I know," said Josh sliding down the side of his bubble.

That's when a ding sound was heard coming from the mess hall that was just a few feet away from the cabin area. A spider was currently making a web inside a loud speaker on a nearby pole, when D.M.'s voice boomed out sending the poor thing flying. "Attention, all campers, lunch is ready, so please report to the mess hall." The campers slowly made their way to the mess hall. Inside there were two longs tables, an open window that looked into the kitchen and the host standing outside of the kitchen waiting for them. "Okay where is this lunch you promised us," asked Derrick. "Yeah, dude, I could eat a horse," relied Jeremy. "You see the thing about that is," he scratched the back of his head, "my date ate it." "You're what did what," asked Violet. "You see I found my date sitting in the woods doing nothing, so I decided to take her out to a nice dinner, so I fed her the food intended for you guys." "How can you do that to us," said Blaire.

"Simple, I just brought her here and fed her."

"You old fart now we're going to starve," yelled Blaire. "I don't know about you, but I'm going to take a look for myself," said Derrick as he made his way to the kitchen. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," said D.M.

"Pft, what could happen?"

Derrick walks into the kitchen anyway. "Why didn't you want him to go in there," asked Jacqueline.

"Well because-"

"AHHHH," yelled Derrick as he came running out of the kitchen. "Dude, there is a live bear in there!"

"Yeah, that's why."

"Why is there a bear in the kitchen?"

"I told you, I brought my date here to have a nice lunch."

"You mean your date was a live bear," asked Violet with a raised eyebrow.

"Yup. Oh fine, I'll take care of it."

D.M. picks up an oar and whistles as he makes his way to the kitchen. "Do you really think he's going to harm it," asked Diane. "No, I bet he's just trying to shoo it out the back way," replied Krystal. Then they heard a crack coming from the kitchen, and D.M. then came out carrying an oar that was broken in half. He threw the oar away, calmly placed his hand behind his back, and said, "Okay I have good news," they all let out a yay, "and some bad news," then boo. "The good news is that there'll be food soon." The campers all exclaim their excitement. "And the bad news?"

"When I hit the bear over the head it woke up, and we're all out of food, and we're the food. So if you care to join me I'm about to run now."

He screamed and ran out the door, arms flailing like a mad man. The bear stormed out of the kitchen, with a big lump on his head from the oar, roaring at the campers. Needless to say, they all screamed and ran outside, with the bear chasing them. D.M. was currently situated on top of a nearby totem pole; he saw the campers and yelled at them, "Try not to get killed before the first challenge!"

As the campers were running in the woods, Jack tripped on a tree root. He looked up in horror as the bear roared above him, and that's when Lucy came in between him and the bear. "Don't worry I'll save yo…" She didn't finish as she fell asleep and fell to the ground. The bear looked confused at the sudden action of this girl, but he shrugged and continued roaring. Jack was terrified, but then as a last resort he grabbed the closest thing to him to use to beat off the bear, which was the unconscious Lucy. He gripped her legs, raised her up like a stick, and said, "Back evil bear, back!" He then brought her down on the bear's head. He shook his head, and Jack brought her down again, and again, and again. The bear eventually groaned and fell over. Jack panted as Lucy continued to snore completely oblivious that she was being used as a beating stick. All the campers met outside the west cabin catching their breath, when their host came to pay them a visit. "So I see that you all survived, good." "No thanks to you," said Violet. "Yeah, sorry about that, but the past is the past; now is the time we've all been waiting for. The first challenge is about to begin." All the campers were taken by surprise that he was beginning the challenge already. "You can't be serious," asked Sam. He laughed, "Yes, I am serious." "But we were just practically maimed by a bear," said Diane. "I know, but we have to keep to the schedule, and the schedule says that you all need to prepare for your first challenge." "Come on guys," said Jacqueline, "we can do this. It can be that bad, right?" "You should not have said that," said Judeith from the steps.

On the beach the campers look upwards to see a ring floating in the sky above the sea, and a plane zooming around it. "What did I tell you."

_To be continued…_


	2. Fall of Fancy

**Keep going!  
Disclamier: I don't own this for the last time, quit reminding me.**

Last time on T_D_I_: Take 1, our contestants arrived on the lovely island of Camp Cappapon, the site of this season's show, they had a bit of a "grizzly" welcome, hehehe, but now they have to face their first challenge. What will happen to our poor contestant, what will become of me and my career? Will this challenge lead to some lawsuits? Find, out today on T_D_I: Take 1!

D.M. was standing there waiting for them on the beach. "First off, before we begin anything, I have to split you up into teams. Girls you are one team, boys you are the other. This is your first challenge: suspended above us is a ring, and above that ring is a plane. This plane is where you'll be jumping from. The point is to go through the center of the ring, doing this will give you one point, the team with the most points at the end of the challenge wins invincibility, and the losing team has to send one of their own home tonight." "Uh, excuse me, Mr. Host-Man, we're short one player," said Judeith. D.M. looked at the team, and said, "That you are. Fine then, to make it fair I will award the boys one point already."

_Boys:_ 1

_Girls: _0

"If you're all done blabbing your lips. Girls, you're up first." Immediately the girls were a bit hesitant to jump right into it. They all looked amongst themselves to decide who would go first. "Well I guess it's up to me then to start us off," said Diane as she stepped up to the good doctor. "Great, we have our first jumper."

(Few Minutes Later)

Diane looks out of the plane as it begins circling the ring, although she could barely see it from the altitude they were currently at.

_Confessional: _Diane

What the hell was I thinking! I can't do this; I could barely stand in front of my class to give a speech about eating healthy let alone jump out of a plane.

"Maybe I still can back out," said Diane as she slowly backed away from the open door. "Don't worry," said D.M., "that's what I'm here for." He then pushes her out the door; he sighs with content, "I could get used to this job."

Diane screamed as she fell, while her life flashed before her eyes.

_Confessional:_ Diane

I'm so going to get my little brother back for dumping that bucket up paint on me during homecoming.

That's when she saw the ring slowly coming up, and that's when she put her game face on as she used her hands to maneuver herself. She then put her hands in front of her, and flew right through the ring. Her team cheered from the ground as she then splashed into the sea. She came up and waved at her team; then her face changed to surprise when she felt something brush against her leg. That's when the neighborhood giant squid came up screeching. "Ahhh," screamed Diane as she swam as fast as she could to the shore.

_Confessional:_ DM.

Hehe, did I forget to mention the giant squid? My bad, hahaha.

Diane panted as she stood on the shore with the water dripping off her. "Congratulation, that's one point to the girl team."

_Boys:_ 1

_Girls:_ 1

"Now who's next?" "I'm next, so out of my way," said Sam as she approached the good doctor. "Someone better warn the coast guard," said Violet. "No need to worry about me. I can take care of myself," said Sam to Violet. Violet scoffed, "Not for you, for the giant squid."

_Confessional:_ Sam

Did you hear what that chica muda estúpida say? If I hear her say another remark like that I'm going to empuje la bota donde el sol no brilla.

Sam just stared her down and made her way to the plane with D.M..

Up in the sky Sam looked down into the water. "Ah, this is nothing; I faced worse dangers on my little sister's birthday." She grabbed her nose, and jumped. She curled up in a ball and went zooming downwards. Luckily for her, she passed through the ring, and kept on going. The giant squid came out screeching as usual, when Sam landed on its head crushing his skull a bit. It groaned as it slowly sank into the water. "And that's two for the girls."

_Boys:_ 1

_Girls:_ 2

The rest soon followed after, each girl was able to make it through the ring. Flo used her bird friends to help her float through the rings, and Sherry made a bungee cord with her armpit hair. Everyone vomited, even the squid, when they saw she had dandruff in her armpits.

"All right, let's do this," shouted Lucy in triumph as she stepped up to the door. "Do you need a push," asked D.M. with a smile. "No, I'm good," she said turning to him, "I'm going to use my keen skills of diving to make this one, and when I take that leap I'm not just leaping from the plane, but making the leap into stardo-" She didn't finish that sentence because she fell asleep, and fell out the door. She snored as she fell, but somehow she was able to make it through. "That's a point for the girl's team, and someone better get the lifeguard."

Jacqueline stood on the edge of the door, "Okay, you can do this. It's just like jumping into your own pool back at home. Yeah, that's what it's like." With her eyes closed she leapt off. She fell and fell, but that's when she opened her eyes, and saw that a white feathery object was coming at her. The seagull squawked as it slammed into Jacqueline's face; she screamed as she flailed her arms around. She was too busy with the seagull to notice the ring, and she flew right past it. The guy's cheered, and the girl's leered at Jacqueline.

_Confessional: _Jacqueline

(Seagull sitting on her head) (Sniffle) I feel so depressed. I let my team down. (Sniffle) I suck.

Now, Rachel stood ready to jump next. She wore a red bikini, sure it wasn't the smallest swim suit ever, but compared to her they were pretty small. All the guys couldn't help but drool at the sight of her. She then flicked her hair, and jumped. She smiled as she fell, for she knew her slim body would easily go through the ring, but she had a bit of a problem going through the ring, since "something" of hers caught the side of it.

_Confessional: _Rachel

That would be the only time where you'll hear me say bigger isn't better.

She eventually wiggled herself free, to much of the boys' enjoyment. She splashed in the water, and when she rose she had herself a slow-motion shake of the hair.

_Confessional: _Rachel

You have to learn to flaunt your looks if you want to get anywhere in the fashion business. I'll put this show on the map with my looks, and my "assets". If you catch my drift.

The squid came up screeching at her, and she said in a damsel in distress tone, "Oh no, I'm stuck in the middle of this nasty sea, won't somebody help me." The squid was instantly infatuated with her, and he lend his head as a boat for her to sit on as he swam her to the shore. She stepped off the squids head, and shook the water out of her hair, once again much to the enjoyment of the boys'. "Okay, enough of the fantasizing of the pretty lady. Now if my eyes are as good as my doctor thinks they are, then the girls were able to get all but one of their members through the ring, then that means all the guys must be able to get all their members through the ring in order to win."

_Boys:_ 1

_Girls:_ 10

"Okay boys, you're up." "Okay, guys, let's show those girls what we're made of," said Derrick as he tried his best to pump up the team. Judeith just stared at him, Jack was busying muttering to himself, and Nathaniel was shaking like a Chihuahua.

_Confessional: _Derrick

We'll . . . this officially sucks.

He looked amongst his teammates, and sighed saying, "Fine, I'll go first." "Excellent," said D.M., "now if you'll just follow me I'll get you on that plane, and soon you'll be plummeting to your unquestionable deat—I mean…victory." He then smiled a bit happily as he led Derrick to the plane.

Up in the plane, Derrick looked out the open door as they near the drop zone. He feels his legs start to shake, or that could've been the plane. He then gulps closes his eyes, and jumps. Everyone watch as he soars downwards right for the ring. He passes right through it, making his team cheer out.

_Boys:_ 2

_Girls:_ 10

_Confessional: _D.M.

Damn, I knew I should've pushed him. I lost my bet with the cameraman because of that boy.

He gives them a thumbs up as he plummets to the water, and on cue the squid came up, but he wasn't expecting that Derrick would hit him hair first. His spikes pierced the squid causing it to screech out, and Derrick getting stuck to it. The squid flailed around trying to dislodge Derrick from his head, while Derrick in return freaked out; it then wrapped a tentacle around him, picked him out, and flicked him like a piece of trash. He went flying over his teammates and got stuck to a tree. "Um, anyone mind helping me," asked Derrick from his current position from the tree. Before Nathaniel could help D.M. grabbed him, "Oh, look our next jumper, hehehe, this way boy." Before Nathaniel could say anything he was pushed onto the plane.

Up in the plane, Nathaniel was currently hugging to death the closest thing, which at the moment was D.M. "Oh, you poor thing, you don't have to jump if you don't want to."

"Really?"

"Of course, but the audience came here to see someone jump so . . ."

Nathaniel came screaming off the plane as D.M. pushed him out. He fell lick a rock, screamed like a mad man, and flailed like a dying bird. He was too busy freaking out to know where he was going, and he flew right past the ring. The guys groaned, and the girls cheered. He slammed into the water, and came up to the surface; he could tell from the looks his teammates were giving him that he really messed up. He got onto the shore, and sadly walked over to his team. "Way to go, loser," said Derrick still stuck on the tree.

_Confessional: _Nathaniel

Okay I know I let my team down, but I'm still hoping maybe when this is all over their willing to put this whole thing behind us and are still willing to be my friends.

One by one the guys jumped; each one making it through the ring successfully. Travis did a simple fall, Jeremy came flying out on his skateboard, Oliver did a salute while falling, Jack came falling out flapping his arms like a deranged bird, Brendon tried to do a cannonball, but failed as he was racked by the ring, but thankfully he fell through it still, even Josh was able to pass through the ring, even though he was still in the bubble.

Judeith looked out the door, and jumped with a sigh. As he fell he pulled out an umbrella and opened it allowing him to gently float through the ring, and gently land on the shore without getting wet.

_Confessional:_ Judeith

(Dripping wet) I was trying my best not to get wet because I hate being wet.

Judeith stood on the shore putting up his umbrella, when Zack came "woo-ing" into the water, causing a big splash that soaked Judeith. Zack came laughing out of the water, only to face a grumpy Judeith.

Everyone, except Nathaniel of course has made it . . . so far.

_Boys:_ 9

_Girls:_ 10

"The guys need just one more to tie it up," said D.M. as the last of the boys, Kyle, stepped up to the plane. "Okay, Mr. Tall-and-Tall, you just need to make it through the ring to tie the game, and keep your team alive, otherwise your team loses, and it all goes on you, so no pressure."

Kyle looked down at the ring from the plane. "Do you need a push," asked D.M. happily. "Pft, no. I got this." He then turned towards the door, only to hit his head on the top of the exit, sending him flying outwards. He spun around in mid-air as he fell. He was eventually able to straighten himself out, and just in time because the ring was coming up.

_Confessional: _Kyle

I had it in the bag.

He was about to straighten himself out, when he slammed into the ring taking it along with him towards the water. He slammed into the water, causing an "ooo" from the crowd. He came to the surface and swam to the shore. "Okay then if everyone will listen up I have the final results. Since Kyle didn't technically go through the ring, the point doesn't count. Therefore, the girls are the winners!"

Final Score

_Boys:_ 9

_Girls:_ 10

The girls cheered as they won the first challenge. The boys were bummed out about their lost. "So that means the girls will be treated to a buffet of food," the girls cheered even more, "and the boys…well I'll see you later tonight for the campfire ceremony." He then laughed as he left. The boys looked amongst themselves deciding who the one to leave would be.

_Confessional: _Derrick

We lost! I can't believe it. Because of that loser and Godzilla's understudy we lost. If I had to vote, I would pick the geek Nathaniel, I highly doubt he'll come in handy in future challenges.

_Confessional: _Nathaniel

I wouldn't blame any of them if they voted me off. Even I would vote myself off.

_Confessional: _Judeith

I'm kind of torn between voting for the ones how cost us to lose, and voting for Zack. I told him I would make him pay for splashing me.

Later that night, the boys made their way through the woods towards the grounds where the campfire ceremony will be held. They found a place that had 11 stumps and a fireplace in front of a podium. One thing that did stick out was the giant metal gate in the back that overlooked a dock. D.M. was already waiting for them at his podium. The boys took their seat, and D.M. smiled. "Welcome to the first campfire ceremony of the season. The area we're currently in has been changed to allow us to hold the ceremony here. I like to call it the "Valley of Losers". I know you are all bummed out about losing, but right now you can take your anger out by voting one of your own off the island…forever." Lightning crashed as he pulled out a plate with marshmallows. "As you know, these marshmallows are the representation of immunity, and the continuation of your participation in the game. If you don't get a marshmallow then you must go through the gate, onto the dock of shame, and, hopefully, the boat of humiliation will be there to take you away from the island." Judeith then noticed something off about the marshmallows, "Um, I think you need to count again." D.M. stared at him, confused at first, and then he noticed what he meant. "Ah, it appears they went and made the mistake again, there are 10 marshmallows where there is supposed to be only 9. I'll fix that." He picked one up and ate it, "There happy, now there are only 9." He then picked one up, and sighed, "Derrick." He then tossed it at Derrick. "Jeremy, Jack, Judeith, Oliver, Brendon, Travis, Josh, and Zack." Each one held onto their marshmallow. Nathaniel and Kyle were the only ones left now.

D.M. held up the last marshmallow. "Nathaniel, Kyle, there is only one left, and two of you. Which one will it be?" He then stared at them, and after a few minutes he said, "Seriously, which one is it, I forgot." One of the camera crew members came up and whispered something in his ear. "Oh, that's right." He then stood there again, took in a deep breath, noticed the pretty stars in the sky, thought about when he would get those waffles, when he would get his paycheck. "Just hurry up and tell us," yelled Derrick. "Fine then." He held it up once more, "Nathaniel." He tossed it at Nathaniel who caught it eagerly. Kyle dropped his head in sadness, and D.M. said, "Sorry Kyle, but it appears you have been eliminated. This way please." D.M. jumped off his podium and led Kyle to the gate, everyone watched as they left. He opened the large gate, pushing Kyle on the other side, and said to him, "You may now leave the island…forever." He then slammed the gate, pulled out a key from his cloak, and locked the gate. He then put it back in his cloak and said to the others, "Now you may all leave to your cabins. Hopefully, I won't see your faces here again." He then laughed again as he left. The others looked at each other as they made their way to their cabins knowing that if they lose the next challenge it would call for another one of them to be eliminated.

The girls were celebrating their first victory by throwing a big party at their cabin. They were all dancing and eating the feast that the good doctor has provided for them. The boys looked angrily at the girl's cabin as they made their way inside of theirs.

"What will happen next," said D.M. as he walked into the middle of the camp. "Will the boys lose again, will the girls finally get what's coming to them, and will I finally get those waffles I was promised? Find out next time right here on T_D_I_: Take 1!"


End file.
